


14th December

by WritersKitten



Series: Hetalian Christmas Calendar [14]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Betrayal, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersKitten/pseuds/WritersKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Germany has nightmares about his past.<br/>Italy was just sneaking into Germany’s bed, but he did not expect him to toss and turn so violently. He was also mumbling something incomprehensible, so Italy suspected he might have a nightmare. Germany confirmed his suspicion, when he abruptly woke up and shouted, “NO!” Italy has not clue what Germany had a nightmare about, and why he is looking so horrified at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	14th December

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Anniss here on AO3 for writing the promt.
> 
> Hetalia (c) Himaruya Hidekaz

_Germany stood in an empty room. He had a headache – or something close to. His boss was asking things of him he would never have considered doing under normal circumstances._

_“You remember what happened last time you did not obey?”_

_Germany bowed his head. He could still not use his arm properly after that. “Yes.”_

_“Do you want it to happen again?”_

_“…”_

_“Answer me.”_

_“… No.”_

_“Then do as I say.”_

_Germany clenched his fists and left the room, head still bowed. He dropped by home to prepare himself. Mainly, getting his weapons. Then he was off again._

_His prey was there, barely three feet away. The nation was talking swiftly in fluent Italian, distress in his voice. Germany took a deep breath through the nose and lifted his weapon, ready to fire as he awaited the signal._

_Seconds passed. The Italian continued his quick dialogue with whoever his companion was._

_A single racket lit the sky up with red._

_Germany pressed the trigger and fired. One shot. It was all it took. The Italian’s companion squeaked in fear and disappeared out through the door, afraid of being the next target. But Germany could not have cared less about the man._

_He rushed forward as Italy collapsed, gasping, his hands pressed to the hole just below his ribcage. Carefully, Germany gathered Italy in his arms._

_“G-Germany?” Italy gasped, eyes filled with pain. “W-what…?”_

_“I’m sorry”, Germany mumbled. “I had no choice… had to obey… I’m so sorry…”_

_Italy’s eyes slid shut as he passed out. Germany held him tighter, face buried in the brown hair that would shine like gold in sunlight. Usually, there would be a scent of food surrounding Italy, but now there was only the smell of sweat and dirt, mixed with blood._

_The door opened and German soldiers entered. “Take them”, the leader ordered. They tore Italy out of Germany’s arms and carried him off somewhere. Then they led Germany out, back to their camp where he would be locked in somewhere, like a beast they only partly could control._

_After begging as many times as he dared, they finally allowed him to see Italy. He was not surprised when Italy pulled away at the sight of him._

_“You hurt me”, Italy whispered. There were trails of tears at his cheeks. A bandage sat tightly bound around Italy’s body, but a red rose was visible where the wound was._

_Germany knelt before the bars, head hanging. “I’m sorry”, he croaked. “Are you… Will you heal?”_

_For some while Italy was quiet, then replied, “In time.”_

_Italy was standing at the very edge of the cliff. He smiled, and in his arms, he held the largest bouquet Germany had ever seen. He held it out. “I’ll be waiting for you”, he called. “You’ll come home, ve?”_

_The ground began to crumble under Italy’s feet._

_“We’ll meet again, no?”_

_“Come back!” Germany yelled, dashing forward._

_“I’m looking forward to seeing you again!”_

_“Italy!” Did that idiot not see how he in seconds would be freefalling?_

_Italy slipped._

_Germany reached out._

_“NO!”_

 

Germany sat up, gasping. His chest felt unusually tight, and the room was too dark. His hand frenetically searched for the light switch. Finally, he found it. Yellow light illuminated the room.

“Germany?”

He whipped around, only to find Italy laying beside him, gazing at him with a frown of worry.

“When…” Germany had to swallow. His throat hurt. “What?”

“You were having a nightmare.”

For a second Germany only stared at the Italian, then slowly nodded. “Right. A nightmare.” He laid down, leaving the light on, and ran a hand through his hair. He had experienced many nightmares. That was the worst one yet.

“What was it about?”

Hesitantly, Germany replied, “Second World War.”

Italy did not say more after that, only rolled over on his side and snuggled closer to Germany. Soon enough, Germany fell into a light slumber that would last for the rest of the night.


End file.
